


[Podfic] Garfield (and Eisenberg) for America hapakitsune

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Social Network (2010) RPF, The West Wing
Genre: ITPE, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5658820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew unexpectedly gets roped into being President Bartlet's body man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Garfield (and Eisenberg) for America hapakitsune

**Author's Note:**

  * For [originally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Garfield (and Eisenberg) for America](https://archiveofourown.org/works/470332) by [hapakitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapakitsune/pseuds/hapakitsune). 



Cover artwork by [**akamine_chan**](http://twitter.com/akamine_chan)

**Title:** [Garfield (and Eisenberg) for America](https://archiveofourown.org/works/470332)

**Authors:** [**hapakitsune** ](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/hapakitsune/)

**Fandom:** Social Network RPF/West Wing

 **Pairing:** Jesse Eisenberg/Andrew Garfield

 **Length:** 0:29:39

**Download:**

[MP3](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/ITPE2015/Garfield%20\(and%20Eisenberg\)%20for%20America%20by%20hapakitsune.mp3) |  [Podbook](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/ITPE2015/01%20Garfield%20\(and%20Eisenberg\)%20for%20America%20by%20hapakitsune.m4b)

 


End file.
